


Avengers: Infinity Avengers

by LegendofthePhoenix



Series: Infinity Avengers [3]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Mummy (1999), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofthePhoenix/pseuds/LegendofthePhoenix
Summary: Steve Rogers is still getting use to 21st century life but that might change when both an old friend and enemy return.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Infinity Avengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273976
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The night sky hung over London like a black canvas. Dark rain clouds were dotted about in the dark night sky obscuring the many stars and the moon that wanted to shed their light down onto the quite still city beneath them. The darkness of the night hid the already darkened city already in darkness from the Nazis planes that were flying high above the city and dropping bombs anywhere they could. The only thing that was falling from the sky and finding its mark on the city beneath it was the rain, that was showing no mercy as it drowned the city in water. In the sky and attached to the ground by thick ropes were massive barrage balloons that hung over the city adding more protection to the already battered city. Other than the dull patter of rain dropping from the air to the pavements, roads and buildings and the roaring engines of both German and British planes, the city was quiet and still. 

Everyone that called the city home were staying indoors and not daring to look out into the city. The city that should be keeping them save rather than painting a large target on everyone’s back. Most people who were inside had decided to get as much sleep as possible despite the sounds of battle that was going on just a few miles away from where they were resting. 

Once again Londoners were afraid of the dark. 

Underneath the British capital was a network of tunnels and offices. The British War Office. 

Even during the unearthly hours of night, the allies were still working to win the war. Men and women with different jobs ran up and down the always busy corridors as they carried out their duties within the War Office. The war had taken its toll on all of them. They had all lost someone who they knew and loved because of the war that was mainly being raged on in mainland Europe. Even with that they still got their jobs done and they done them with the best of their skills. 

Lights flickered as the earth shock following explosions that had exploded on the surface world. The tunnels were in darkness for a brief second before they came back on. A few members of staff looked up at the ceiling for a second before they scurried on with their duties. The lights flickering just a sign that another German bomb had been dropped onto London. The damage done to the city during the night would not be known until morning came.

Captain Steve Roger or better known as Captain America and Agent Peggy Carter walked side by side in the busy corridor of the War Office. Steve had just returned from Europe after he had saved his best friend Bucky Barnes and the 107 division from that HYDRA base they had been held as POWs. Peggy Carter was keeping to his side. She had been like an advisor along with a friend to him as he took up the mantle of Captain America. He needed someone who knew the ins and outs of the military after he had been doing shows for months back in America. The shows had been able to get more Americans to help in the war effort since they had been given a face to the war that was being fought in another continent. He and Agent Carter along with the 107 had come to London for a debrief about what he had found in the HYDRA base along with what their next moves were going to be now that they knew the locations of the HYDRA bases in Europe. They had gone to London because London was the closest ally base to Europe and one that was not close to any Nazi or HYDRA bases with less chances for it to be compromised. And London was also the SSR base in Europe and it did not matter if he liked it or not he was a member of the SSR now.

Wearing his knew captain uniform Steven could not help but look at all the soldiers and agents who were running about. He would not have mind going back to America to do the meeting. He was familiar with the people of America. He did spend months performing on stage in front of them that he got a better sense who the real Americans were. He also felt familiar in being in America, it was where he was born and raised. Being in Europe and London it felt like a whole world away from what he had been comfortable with before all of this. The SSR was just keeping as close to the action as possible and it was also cheaper to get men backwards and forwards between the island to the mainland. 

A young lady wearing standard military uniform spotted the two SSR agents walking towards her walked towards them. In her hands she was holding a folder. The folder no doubt was filled with paperwork that covered HYDRA and anything else that was related to them. She smiled as they both stopped in front of her in the busy corridor of the War Office. "Captain Rogers." she greeted to him as she looked up to him. She then turned her head to look towards Agent Carter who was standing beside him, "Agent Carter.” she greeted the SSR agent before looking back at the folder in her hands. "The Prime Minster wishes to see both of you. We have intel on a new HYDRA ally." she told the both of them as she put the folder under her arm.

"Who is this enemy?" Peggy asked trying to take the folder from the other women only for her to step backwards and to the side so that the folder was between her and the wall. There was no way that Peggy could get the folder now without harming the British lady in the process of getting it.

"That is classified information! Still is! Only a few people know about this enemy. I know about it because Mr Churchill gave me a rundown of it before he send me out to get the pair of you.” she responded back to the question that Peggy had asked her. She sounded shocked that the British agent would ask about the enemy that had helped form UNIT in the first place while at the same time not explaining as to why no one talked about it. “But this is war and this old enemy has sided with a new one. One that we think that both of you are familiar with. And the Prime Minister and they have agreed that it is best that you know what is happening out in the front." the women holding the folder said looking back at Captain America. She was still not letting them see the contents of the folder even though they should know about it. 

The three of them were silent as they looked between all of them. Peggy was not happy with the fact that she was not able to see the contents of what were in the folder despite being a high ranked agent of the SSR. She had already seen a lot of paperwork that not many men had seen during this time. The secretary to Winston Churchill was returning the glare that Peggy was sending her and keeping the folder tightly under her arm as a show that she was not going to give it to her no matter how hard she stared at her. Steve however was just standing to attention as he waited to be able to see his team again along with the British Prime Minister.

The silence was broken by the secretary who said, “If you would follow me. The Prime Minster and your team are waiting. All your questions will be answered, but before we go in you must swear that anything that you hear in this meeting will be kept secret we cannot have the general population being even more scared at the moment." She stared at the both of them and waited for them to nod their heads in understanding before she walked to the door that was a few feet away from her. 

Turning the door knob the lady swung open the door to the room. With the doorway open the secretary walked into the room where the debrief was happening.

Steve walked to the door but stopped before he was at it threshold. He looked towards Peggy who was following after him. He stepped to the side and allowed her to enter before him. The British agent as she walked past him looked up at him and gave a small smile. She was staying professional when she was in the busy corridors of the War Office. Steve was right behind her as he followed her into the room.

The room that Winston Churchill was holding his meeting was smaller than the room that the Howling Commandos had used when Steve was showing them the map where all the HYDRA bases were located. Like the rest of the underground base the walls were bare. They were painted the dull cream colour that was a standard colour in the War Office. In the room there was a long table in the middle. The table already had occupants sitting at. Most of the people sitting at the table where the men from the 107, Bucky along with Howard Stark but there was three people at the table who he had never seen before. Either in Europe or in the streets of London.

"Captain Steven Rogers. It is really good to see you at long last." came a voice from the head of the table. Steve followed the source of the voice to see that he was looking directly at none other than Winston Churchill. The British Prime Minster held a cigar that was freshly brought out of its packaging. "All I can say is jolly good show on freeing all those men!" he said as a stranger with short silver hair sat on the chair beside him.

Steve walked closer to the table and got a better look at the three strangers that he had never seen before. Deciding quickly to sit next to Bucky he sat down. "I was only doing my duty, sir." he said as he sat down at the table beside Bucky, with Peggy taking a seat beside Howard Stark at the other side of the table. "But if I can sir, what is the purpose of this meeting? I thought the Howling Commandos were leaving for Europe in a few hours?" Steve asked looking at the Prime Minster.

"He's straight to the point." said the man with snow white hair sitting at the side of the woman withs silver hair. He looked at his friend who was wearing a hood that covered his entire face from all those in the meeting. "What do you say about that Edward? At least he won't confuse and bore you after all with your short attention span." he laughed smiling at the one called Edward. He was still smiling even when the clocked man swung his arm toward him in a rage that Steve had only seen comrades with a strong bond do.

Edward kept missing Julian who was constantly moving in his chair that he soon got bored of it. He stood up and was the tallest man that Steve had ever seen. He still couldn’t see Edward’s face but wondered if he was a monk with the robe that he was wearing. He did not think that a monk would allow himself to be treated like that by the albino. He watched as Edward walked past the Prime Minster and take the empty seat next to the young woman with the silver hair. "Julian, can you please shut up and act like your age?" Edward growled towards Julian as he faced towards the albino who was sitting across from him.

Julian scratched as his head as he smiled at Edward as he thought of what he was going to do with that request. "Eh?” he sounded to himself but everyone in the room was watching the exchange that was happening between him and Edward. He made that sound was a minute before he focused solely on Edward. “Nope!” he declared to him with such a smug tone that Steve heard a growl coming from Edward. “If I acted like my age then that means all of our missions will be so boring.” Julian sniggered back to Julian.

Steve looked from Julian who was sitting in his chair was a smug on his face back towards Edward across the table who was clenching his gloved hand into am fist as he attempted to keep himself from killing his teammate who was sitting across from him. He looked back towards to the two people who were sitting at the head of the table and watching what was happening between the two of them. Both of them were acting as if they were not in the presence of both the Prime Minister along with two ladies in the room.

From where he was sitting, Churchill watched in silence still smoking his cigar as the two argued. He knew from reports that they were close friends, but they were not afraid to say whatever they wanted to say to each other. Their type of friendship was what gave him hope that the war would be won soon. Soldiers forming brotherhood bonds with each other that meant that they fought so much harder for each other. Then there was their leader and other friend, Nightshade. He had known her for a few years, but he had never worked with her personally. He had heard good and bad stories about her, but that was the same for all military leaders.

Nightshade was sitting at her chair. She was listening to the two of them arguing as she read the reports that were in front of her. She kept her head down as she waited for the two of Guardians to go silent but after another minute of Julian sniggering and Edward growling, she had enough. "That’s enough the pair of you!" Nightshade order them as she looked up from the paperwork that had been interesting for the past five minutes of Julian and Edward showing the 107 what it was like to spend time with them. She waited until silence filled the room before looking up from the sheet that she had been studying before she was interrupted by the pair of them. "There wasn't that easy, children?" she asked smiling showing white teeth that seemed to be sharper than they needed to be.

When she had looked up from the paperwork that she was reading that had allowed Steve and Bucky to see her face. On the left side of her face there was a horrible scar that ran down from her forehead all the way through her eye socket that he could see the bone all the way down to just above her mouth. He was taken aback at how bad that scart was that he was no longer interested in why Edward wore a robe to cover his entire body from view. It was hard for Steve to see what Edward and the girl looked like from where they were sitting at the table. The two of them seemed to be keeping to the shadows well, something that was strange. 

He looked back at the British Prime Minster at the head of the table. He was now talking to Nightshade and he could see that horrible scar that ran down the side of her face. He wondered how and when she got that scar. Then he wondered how old she was. She looked too young to be in the room filled with soldiers and agents who had been on the field for months if not years. She did look to be in her early twenties or even in her late teens. It was hard to tell with the scar that ran down the left side of her face.

"Now that everyone is here and have got everything out of the way,” Churchill said as he scanned all the faces at the table, “we can begin this meeting!" he finished as he put his cigar in the fag box at his end of the table. "Margret." he said looking to the young women who had shown Steve and Peggy into the room.

"Yes, Prime Minster?" she asked from where she was standing by the door. She was still holding onto the folder as if her life depended on it.

"Can you please hand out the classified paperwork to the Howling Commandos along with Agent Carter and Howard Stark. There is no need to hand it to Nightshade and her team." Churchill told her. He went back to talking to Nightshade as she passed out the paperwork to everyone apart from the three sitting at the table beside Churchill.


	2. Chapter 2

In Europe, high in a mountain range covered in snow and ice a convoy of heavy armoured vehicles followed the old warn out mountain road. The road that had once been used to connect towns with each other was now being used to move the forces of HYDRA and the Nazis across the countries that they had conquered with the aid of the vehicles and technology that HYDRA had created to make the world tremble with what they had created. One of their creations was the heavy armoured vehicles in the convey. The armoured vehicles that were being used in this convey where designed for the transportation of troops and if need be captured prisoners from the frontlines to their base; or the other way round.

The convey was heading to a base that was not on the map. It was only known to a select few people within HYDRA who knew it existed. To the rest of the world this base did not exist.

The massive heavy vehicles passed by sheer steep cliffs that made the mountains that their base was hidden within. Within the cliffs there was massive cannons and other forms of artillery that had been created to defend the base from anyone who had found the base. From their hiding spots the massive guns followed the convoy of heavy vehicles. HYDRA was not taking any changes with the Howling Commandos taking base after base in the rest of Europe. They also did not want their ‘allies’ in the Nazis finding out about the many secret weapons that they were creating. Weapons that they were going to use to create a new world.

In the second vehicle of the convoy a soldier could not help but stare. He could not help but stare at the massive monster that sat across from him in the vehicle that they were both put into when the monster had surrendered to them. He had told the forces of HYDRA that he knew someone who could help them with getting all their plans moving so much faster. It was because of its promise along with how fierce the thing looked that he was put into one of the vehicles with one of the youngest HYDRA soldiers in with him. The young man before getting into the vehicle had been told by his superiors that he should not stare at it as it was brought to see the Red Skull. He was no more than a boy not even 20 years old yet and here he was sitting across from a gorilla. A gorilla that was covered in scales like a crocodile rather than hair like a gorilla that he had seen at a zoo when he was just a little boy. He had stared at the creature since they had started their journey a good two hours ago.

He had tried to look away, but that was not going to happen. Every time he looked away to either look out of the window to either see rocks or snow or snow covered rocks, his eyes drifted back to the scaly gorilla that sat across from him. 

Another thing about the gorilla was that it acted human. It sat across from him with his eyes closed with a strange object in his huge hand. He could not see what the object was but he knew that it was golden whatever it was. 

"If you have a problem, human say it!" the creature sneered keeping its eyes closed with its massive broad head resting against the headrest of the seat that he was sitting on. 

The boy suddenly looked away from the monster and looked down at his feet. He had not expected for it to talk again once they got into the vehicle. Since the journey had started it had not said a word to him at all. There was no casual banter, and he did not know what this things name was. He did not know if his commander had been told the name when he and it were talking. He, at the time had not been paying attention to what was being said. He had just been staring at it with his mouth wide open and before he knew what was happening, he along with it were being loaded into a vehicle to be taken to HYDRAs main base. "I am sorry. But I have never seen anything like you before and I just wondering who sent you and what you are?" he managed to mumble out still looking anywhere but at the monster that wanted to help the Red Skull.

The gorilla snorted back at the boy. He kept his eyes closed and leaned his massive head leaning against the headrest of the chair that he was sitting at. He was smarter than the usual human pest that crawled over the surface of the Earth. How Nightshade loved this race he didn't know, and he didn't want to know? "You would not understand what I tell you. So, I am just going to keep my mouth shut.” he grumbled back to the human across from him. “Once I give this Skull this message, I am out of here. I have better things to do than getting involved in this pitiful war of yours.” he growled back towards the young man.

The young man was silent as he thought over what he had heard from the gorilla. He also knew that the Red Skull was into all the gods of the ancient world or as they were also called the Pagan gods. "You work for a God, don't you?" the boy asked looking back up at Leatherback before looking back at the floor and his already worn out boots.

Leatherback was silent as he watched the boy. He was smart! Maybe too smart for his plans! Watching the boy more closely Leatherback began to form a plan. A plan that would see the boy coming into contact with a real god after all that was what all humans wanted. "You could say that!" was all he said before closing his small eyes and fell asleep again. He was not saying anything else to the boy that had just become a major gear in his plans to bring back his master.


End file.
